


Too Cold

by generalslux



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hoth, Luke is cold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalslux/pseuds/generalslux
Summary: Placed before Empire Strikes Back.Luke isn’t used to cold weather and Hoth is cold to the extreme. Han warms him up.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Too Cold

“I hate it here.”

Luke broke the quiet between him and Han. The silence had stretched on for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. He was clearly uncomfortable, arms wrapped tight around his chest, shivers rocketing down his spine anytime he took a breath. It was freezing, but he should have expected that from a planet like Hoth.

Han just broke out into a grin and laughed. He seemed completely unphased by the weather, no shivering, no chattering teeth. Nothing. 

Luke envied it a little.

“What do you want me to do about it? I can’t exactly change the weather, kid.” Luke just gave the pilot a look, but it didn’t hold any weight behind it.

Silence fell over them again, Luke started thinking of his next move to get warmer. He had his mind set on having Han help him in some way, but outright asking to be held and warmed isn’t exactly his forte.

So, he shivered and chattered on.

Han seemed to pick up the subtle hints, but he wanted to see how long Luke would keep this up for. Of course he wouldn’t let the kid freeze to death but he wouldn’t just hand over his coat. He needed that thing, it was the only thing keeping him from being uncomfortable. He wouldn’t let Luke know that, he would continue to appear undeterred by their cold surroundings.

By now, Luke was folded over himself and his condition seemed to have gotten worse. Surprisingly, it wasn’t for show. The boy was pretty cold. Being from Tatooine meant he wasn’t too used to freezing temperatures. Cold to Luke was the cool weather in the desert when the two suns weren’t looming above the planet. Han did look concerned, so he finally put his pride to the side. The jacket was stripped off and placed around Luke’s shoulders. 

Blue eyes landed on Han, a look of gratefulness accompanied them. 

But it wasn’t enough, unfortunately.

The second coat was grabbed by Luke’s now blue looking fingers, wrapping around it himself tightly. 

A heavy sigh came from Han. Now he was cold and the boy was still shivering. The coat wasn’t going to be an instant fix, he knew that, but seeing Luke visibly uncomfortable and on the verge of suffering hurt him in some way.

Luke felt Han moving, but he was too focused on not freezing to death to know exactly what the older man was doing. It came as a surprise, a welcome one, when he felt Han snaking his arms around the boy and pulling him up towards his chest. Luke let out a groan, being moved from his position caused a new wave of cold to flow over him. His abdomen had been slightly warmer because of his folded over position, but now it was as cold as every other part of his body. 

Hoth was unbearable, but it was the most logical place for the Rebels to hide. It was cold, windy, covered with snow. Luke couldn’t think of anyone in the Empire willing to tread through that much snow in search of a Rebel base.

Still, Luke would rather be anywhere else.

Han rattled Luke back to reality, he was shifting around. The jacket he had been loaned was taken off his shoulders and instead used like a blanket. Luke let out more groans, he didn’t like being bumped around so much.

“Sorry kid, I’m trying my best to make it comfortable for the both of us.”

Instead of making it more difficult than needed, Luke started to move with Han. Luke felt his back get pressed against the older man’s chest, Han lifted his legs up and put them on either side of Luke. The shorter boy was completely surrounded by Han, arms wrapped around his waist and legs framing him.

“That better?” Han moved to be looking at Luke, or to get as best a look as he could. Han could see the blush creeping up the Jedi’s neck and cheeks. It caused him to smile a bit, he was hoping to have that effect.

Luke nodded in response, a hum accompanying it. He seemed to already be in bliss, covered in jackets and pressed against a warm body. Han leaned forward, laying his chin on Luke’s shoulder.

“I’ll only stay like this until you get warm.”

“Seems I have to be cold forever then.” Luke smiled and turned his head slightly to look at Han. The latter rolled his eyes, he should have expected an answer like that. It was typical of the boy, always making things a tad more difficult than need be.

Han was getting used to it.

The older man wrapped his arms a little tighter, pulling Luke closer, if that was even possible. 

Seems like they would be there for a while. Han couldn’t complain, he was comfortable and Luke seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. 

Carefully, Luke started moving. He was adjusting himself, Han assumed it was to get situated better. A gasp came from the older man when he felt Luke’s freezing cold fingers come into contact with his much warmer hands. 

“Jeez kid, your fingers are freezing! You should have warned me before grabbing my hands.” All Luke did in response was giggle. Han furrowed his brows together. He didn’t find it entertaining that Luke has now made Han’s previously warm hands now cold. 

“If I warned you, you wouldn’t have let me.” He was right about that. Han agreed to warming Luke up, he did not agree to holding a couple of freezing hands. But Luke seemed to think that it was part of the deal, so Han didn’t yank his hands away.

Despite how much he wanted to do so.

All he did was sigh, not much else to do.

Luke huffed quietly, uncertain. Luke felt like he had made Han do this. In a way, he did. He just felt bad for some reason, like Han was forcing himself to do this and he wasn’t enjoying it.

“Stop overthinking, Luke, I’m doing this because I want to. I can hear how much you’re thinking and I don’t like it.”

An expression of shock went across his face. Han knew him better than he thought.

“I’m sorry-“

“Sh-shush. I said I wanted to do this. I’ll stay here as long as you need me, whether that be for an hour or all day doesn’t matter.”

The blush Luke has already acquired turned more red, his cheeks being set alight. 

“Thank you, Han.”

A soft smile appeared on Han’s features.

“You’re welcome, flyboy.”


End file.
